Joining devices with a punch and a counter-tool which can be oriented coaxially to one another and can be moved axially towards each other for a joining movement relative to one another are known and serve in particular to create connections. Such joining devices include tools for setting punch rivets and joining tools, for example to clinch metal sheets. With these known-devices, the punch provided with a drive and the counter-tool matching the punch must always be coaxially aligned with each other. Such a counter-tool forms, for example, a die such that, when setting a punch rivet, a closing head supporting the connection forms in the metal sheets to be connected with each other.
Significant demands are placed on the punch and counter-tool being coaxial since the strength of the connection to be established as well as the appearance of the connection are dependent thereupon. The coaxiality of the punch and counter-tool is just as important in presses, embossing machines and punches since the tools interacting with each other in this context must be aligned coaxially to each other. Consequently, the general term “joining device” is to be understood as all devices which work with tools that are coaxially aligned with each other and move toward each other, such as the above-described devices.
One object that may be achieved by at least some implementations of the present invention is to provide an adjustment aid for a joining device as well as a corresponding method to facilitate the coaxial alignment of the tool and counter-tool with reference to each other.